


one day i'll remember the things i've forgotten

by schoolboys



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Day At The Beach, F/M, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:46:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2749919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schoolboys/pseuds/schoolboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>nico invites lewis to the beach and tells him to bring someone. lewis brings adrian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	one day i'll remember the things i've forgotten

'Bring someone,' Nico tells you. He knocks against you, asking if you have (finally) found someone new and you force a laugh.

You tell him that you will, but you do not tell him who.

 

Adrian looks at you, quiet. On some days his gaze is comforting, studying you like he studies the score sheets that he loves so much on his piano. Today it unnerves you, like he is picking you apart and seeing you for who you really are. You tell yourself that do not care if he likes what he sees, the fact that he is _here_ confirms that, but that does little to quell that feeling.

'He invited you and told you to bring someone,' Adrian says finally. His eyes are unblinking, and you want him to tear his eyes away so you can avoid his gaze. But he looks straight at you, and you are not one to back away from a challenge.

'Yeah,' you say. You want to follow it up with _and I picked you, so what_ or maybe _does it matter_ and _you're here on this boat with me you can't get out now_ but before you can say anything he nods, getting up.

'Okay,' he says. He hums something and you recognise the tune, but you do not know what it is. You have heard it sometime ago, when you were half-asleep in his bed while he had been at his piano, clad only in a pair of boxers, playing. You had mumbled something, peering at him blearily and he had smiled, waving a hand at you, telling you to go back to sleep.

The tune stays with you, and you have no idea why.

 

You meet Nico at the beach. Beside him is Vivian, clad in a bikini and she smiles at you, then turns to greet Adrian.

Nico calls out to you and he pulls you in, putting an arm over you and then he calls Adrian over and by then the three of you are in a circle, whispering almost conspiratorially. Nico points out at the sea and says something about swimming out there and racing and Adrian nods. You look at Nico, wearing only board shorts and they look like they are falling off his waist and you think, _you_ could _pull them off, just for fun_...

'Earth to Lewis,' Nico says, waving a hand in front of your face. 'Come on, we're racing!'

'We are,' Adrian echoes. He looks at you, eyes unreadable. 'You're up for it, aren't you?'

'Of course,' you say hastily. 'Where to?'

 

Later on, Vivian joins the three of you in the water. Nico swims up to her, splashing water at her playfully and she yelps, splashing back. Soon enough it turns into some sort of water fight, and you watch them, toes digging into the sand sun burning your shoulders water lapping against your skin.

'Help me!' Nico calls out to you, and Vivian turns, telling you that she packed lunch and if you help Nico you are not getting any.

'I'm helping whoever who has food man,' you say, joining Vivian in splashing water at Nico.

Vivian grins at you, and you flash her a thumbs up. Nico groans, complaining that two against one is completely unfair, but Adrian stands by the three of you, laughing to himself, refusing to participate.

 

You fall asleep on the sand and when you wake, you find that you have been buried in and Nico stands above you with a grin on his face, one hand on his hip, proud of his handiwork. Adrian smirks, and Vivian shrugs, as if to say she had no part in this.

You try to move your arms. It is impossible, and sand all over you feels disgusting. 'I'm going to kill you,' you say to Nico, and Adrian laughs.

'Try getting out of the sand first,' Nico smirks. When you glare at him he actually has the gall to stick his tongue out, and you look to Adrian for help but he merely shrugs.

 

Dinner goes by in a blur, and all you remember is downing bottle after bottle after bottle of beer.

'You're drunk,' Nico says, laughing at you. His cheeks are flushed pink, but unlike you he sways to the beat as the live band plays on while you clutch at Adrian's shoulder for balance. 'Druuuuuunk.'

'Shut up,' you say hotly. You lift your bottle of beer to your lips to drink, but it is empty.

 

Adrian's body is warm against yours when you lay down in bed together. It is four in the morning and the sun will be rising soon, you think. Of course, you do not care. It can hardly matter.

'Fuck me in the morning,' you murmur as he turns down the lights.

'You're drunk,' he says.

'So are you,' you reply.

He is silent for a long while, so you repeat yourself. You lie on your back, facing the ceiling. He turns on his side, propping himself up with one hand.

'You're drunk and you smell,' he says, voice soft.

'So do you,' you shoot back. 'Just shut up and fuck me when you wake up.'

'We'll see,' he says, and you kick his shin with your heel.

He does not make a sound.

 

You wake up to the feeling of Adrian pushing a slick finger into you.

'You're tight,' he says, not looking at your face.

You grunt, not knowing what to reply. Your head buzzes and you vaguely remember an order for him to fuck you in the morning. Or was it for him to let you fuck him, you cannot quite remember. He pushes another finger into you, and you hiss.

'Come on.' A third finger presses into you now and you inhale. Exhale.

'It's not working,' you say, even though your cock is half-hard.

He looks up at you. There it is again, that same look from the day before. 'Okay,' he says.

 

Adrian blows you in the shower, your back pressed against the cool tiles of the bathroom wall as the water pours overhead. You push his head down so you can fuck his mouth and he lets you, and when you come it is inside his mouth.

He does not swallow. His mouth leaves your softening cock and he spits and the sound rings in your ears.

You know you should return the favour afterwards, like you always do. After all, that is how you maintain the equilibrium in your relationship, trading one thing for another. But today he does not ask, and you are more than content to remain silent.

 

Nico and Vivian leave after lunch. You bid them farewell, and Nico says that he will see you soon, perhaps in Switzerland for skiing. He turns to Adrian and he grins, saying something in German, and Adrian snorts, replying with a clap to Nico's shoulder. Then the two of them are off, and the both of you are left alone.

 

You fuck Adrian into the mattress with him on his arms and knees. His harsh gasps are punctuated by the sound of your balls slapping against his skin and your grunts, and he reaches to touch himself but you swat his hand away. He curses in German, you have been around him (and Nico) enough to know what he is saying and you laugh, telling him that you will suck him off if he does not come by the time you do.

 

Adrian sits beside you, looking out of the window. All you can see is his back and framed in the morning light, he looks different. If you give in and look at him through half-lidded eyes, his dark hair is almost golden, and...

'You're awake,' he says, not turning around.

Spell broken.

'Yeah,' you grunt, getting up. 'I am.'


End file.
